Limonade
by redsexyrebelle
Summary: Marinette et Adrien ont une vie trop chargée mais le temps d'une fin de semaine, leur vie va changer. Quand la vie nous envoie des citrons, il faut en faire de la limonade. Post-reveal/Aged up


Marinette, 22 ans, se leva comme tous les jours à 4h du matin, 6 heures après s'être couché la veille, elle s'habilla, descendit à la boulangerie, prépara les produits de base quotidiens et les commandes du jour, nettoya la cuisine du commerce et mit la dernière main à ses devoirs en avalant un croissants. Elle partie ensuite pour l'université.

Elle assista à 4h de cours sur les textiles, puis revint tenir la caisse de la boulangerie pour le coup de feu du midi. Elle travailla ensuite deux heures sur son cours de Gestion et comptabilité et jusqu'au couché du soleil, enchaîna ensuite sur les commandes de vêtements sur mesure passées par ses clients.

Elle aida une heure à la boulangerie puis revêtis l'uniforme de super-héroïne pour s'élancer sur les toits. Elle signala sa présence par messagerie à ChatNoir. Régla des problèmes et des conflits et comme on était vendredi, elle retourna chez elle travailler à la boulangerie jusqu'à 1h du matin. À cette heure-là elle repartie faire de la surveillance jusqu'à 4h. Au moins, durant ce temps elle pouvait texter avec ChatNoir.

Elle avait 18 ans lorsqu'elle avait envoyée le père d'Adrien en prison. Il en avait 19 et avait dû arrêter ses études pour reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise. Après tout, 400 personnes comptaient sur lui. Et ce chiffre était plutôt bas parce que les affaires n'allaient franchement pas bien à l'époque. Après avoir réembauché les gens restés sans travail après que son père les eu mit à la porte sans raison, c'est 700 parisiens qui comptaient sur le salaire qu'il leur procurait. Et l'entreprise restait précaire.

Il avançait en vue de son train tirant sa valise garde-robe d'époque derrière lui, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Le fil rouge pour la confection des rubans était indisponible. Discutant de date de retard avec Nathalie, il vit s'avancer Marinette vers lui les épaules chargée d'un sac à bandoulière et d'une grande housse à vêtement.

Elle écoutait la conversation qu'il avait hâte de voir se finir. «Vermillon par Cheron est identique, c'est en satin n'est-ce pas?» intervint-elle.

«Vous avez entendu Nathalie? Rappelez-moi si vous n'en trouvez pas.» Il ferma son téléphone et attrapa Marinette dans ses bras. «Tu m'as tellement manqué!» Il s'apprêtait à laisser descendre ses lèvres sur les siennes lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un «Salut les amoureux!» venue d'Alya. Elle tenait Thobias, son garçon de 18 mois dans ses bras et Nino la suivait en tirant un chariot de bagage croulant sous les valises. Le poids le faisait souffler.

«Ça va Nino?» demanda Marinette.

«Oui, oui. Fiou, vous savez ce qu'on dit : 'Plus ils sont petits et plus ils ont de bagages!'»

«Alors, les amoureux, vous avez réussit à semer vos charges de travail derrière?»

«On n'est pas amoureux, on ne se voit pas assez souvent pour ça!» répondit Marinette.

Ce à quoi Adrien proposa : « J'ai pris une cabine pour travailler. Mais si tu me trouve une adresse pour de très bons ciseaux à broder, on peut passer du temps ensemble.»

«Boutique Chez Monique sur la rue Rosmé. Ceux qui ont un emballage doré.» répondit-elle comme à un quiz.

«T'es la meilleure!» la félicita Adrien en confiant son billet de train à Marinette qui partie avec ses bagages et ceux d'Adrien. Lui-même donna un coup de main à Nino. En revenant vers la cabine, il texta l'adresse pour les ciseaux à Nathalie et rangea son téléphone. Puis, il attira Marinette à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Ils eurent ensuite droit à 1h30 de baisers où Adrien explora abondamment le décolleté de Marinette, elle-même s'étant contenté d'exposer la magnifique poitrine de l'homme qu'elle parcourait sans se lasser. Quand la ville portuaire s'annonça, ils entreprirent de se rendre présentable mais ils eurent bien peu de succès jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'apprêtent mutuellement plutôt que de nuire aux efforts de l'autre.

Adrien partie ensuite récupérer la voiture qu'il avait loué en prenant leurs bagages à tous deux et Marinette rejoint les Lahiffe-Césaire pour aider Nino. Ils installèrent le tout dans le SUV avec lequel revint Adrien et il confia la roue au père de famille pendant qu'il répondait à plusieurs courriels.

«Vous avez prie une chambre ensemble au moins, à l'hôtel?» questionna Alya

«Je ne reste pas, je repart à minuit. J'ai perdu à pile ou face pour la patrouille de ce soir.» répondit distraitement Adrien sans lever le nez de son travail. «Quelle drôle d'idée j'ai eu de parier contre dame chance!» ajouta-t-il avec un sourire et un baiser sur la joue de Marinette. Il dû pour cela passer par-dessus le siège de Thobias qui jouait avec Tikki entre notre duo préféré.

Alya jeta un coup d'œil entendu à Nino. Ils avaient tous deux arrêter les patrouilles lorsqu'ils avaient apprit qu'ils seraient parents. Mais la grande copine de Marinette et fan numéro un de leur histoire d'amour n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Le mariage de Kim et Ondine avait lieu dans le port mais la voiture le dépassa pour rejoindre une grande villa du front de mer. Les couples se changèrent dans leurs chambres respectives et repartirent bien vite pour la réception où ils retrouvèrent des tas d'amis.

Durant tout le cocktail avant la cérémonie, Adrien ne fit que loucher sur la silhouette habillée de rouge de Marinette. Il y avait d'abord ses escarpins de cuir rouge qui lui donnait envie de les licher. Ses jambes qui valaient la peine de mourir pour elles moulées dans de transparents bas-jarretelles. (Il l'avait regardé les enfiler.) Ses hanches qui appelaient les caresses, sa chute de reins qui fit s'étouffer Adrien dans son verre lorsqu'elle se pencha pour jouer avec la fille de Mylène et Ivan. Ses épaules toujours musclées et sa nuque qu'il ne voulait jamais cesser d'embrasser. Le tout enveloppé dans une robe rouge et moulante dévoilant ses traits aussi surement que l'uniforme dans sa jeunesse.

Nino asséna une grande claque sur les épaules d'Adrien qui ne suivait qu'à moitié la conversation de Kim et Max, le témoin. «Alors, tu gardes de la place pour le buffet ou tu la dévore avant que la réception commence?»

«Je suis évident à ce point?» fit Adrien inquiet.

«Je sais même pas comment tu fais pour être si calme! Je laisserais bien se décrocher ma mâchoire si je n'avais pas si peur de toi, d'elle et surtout d'Alya.» avoua Nino.

«Marinette me fait peur aussi parfois, je te comprends. Mais tu sais, il m'a fallu des années d'entraînement pour ne pas baver par terre.» révéla le grand blond.

Lorsqu'Adrien avait repris la direction de l'entreprise, il avait demandé à sa partenaire de venir travailler avec lui mais elle voulait d'abord faire des études pour être mieux outillée dans le domaine et avait argumenté qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un d'expérience pour l'épaulé. Elle aidait comme elle le pouvait. Mais maintenant dans la première semaine de sa dernière session d'étude, Marinette était plus qu'occupée entre toutes ses responsabilités.

Ses parents souhaitaient depuis plusieurs mois déménager en province pour avoir une vie plus calme. Ils avaient encore besoin des économies qu'ils retiraient de la boutique et Marinette avait besoin d'un revenu quelconque pour payer ses études, ils gardaient donc la boulangerie ouverte et Marinette complétait ses revenus grâce à ses ventes internet.

De son côté, Adrien travaillait de longues heures pour bien peu de reconnaissance. Il avait finalement obtenu de son père de pourvoir vendre le manoir mais on ne lui en avait offert qu'un prix ridicule. Il avait dû se résoudre à habiter dans le gros éléphant blanc qui engloutissait tout son salaire et qu'il détestait.

Retranchant toujours sur ses heures de sommeil dès qu'il pouvait aider quelqu'un dans le besoin et supportant les appels de son père qui ne cessait de le critiquer dans savoir de quoi il parlait.

«Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'habitez pas ensemble?» s'indigna Alya qui se tenait près de son amie. «Vous vous verriez beaucoup plus.»

«Je dors environ 6h par nuit quand tout va bien et lui a à peine plus de temps libre. Même en vivant ensemble on se croiserait trop peu pour notre santé mentale et où crois-tu qu'on pourrait habiter? Chez mes parents où dans ce manoir qu'il veut quitter. Quand il le peut, il vient dormir avec moi, mais même si ça n'arrive pas souvent, je ne nous voit pas partir du manoir un soir pour aller relaxer sur mon balcon.»

«Si c'est ce qu'il vous faut! Marinette, vous avez besoin d'être ensemble pour être heureux. Je vous connais, vous ne vivez que pour les moments où vous vous retrouvez. Tu penses peut-être que ce serait cruel d'être avec lui et de ne jamais avoir assez le temps pour vous voir mais ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant et pour une fois accepte ce qu'il te dit : Peu importe combien de fois tu le repousse afin qu'il s'en trouve une autre, il ne voudra jamais que _toi_. Chacune des personnes ici présentes le sait sauf toi qui s'obstine à l'ignorer.»

Une très belle cérémonie eu lieu sur le quai spécialement entouré de fontaines flottantes pour l'occasion et avec le chant des baleines en fond sonore. La mariée portait une superbe robe blanche décorée de perles multicolores.

Durant le cocktail qui suivit, on fit les photos de mariage et il y avait de la musique d'ambiance mais les invités ne faisaient surtout que discuter. Les amis étaient plus qu'heureux de se retrouver tous ensembles puisque ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Même Sabrina était présente, avec une amie. Mais ni Kim, ni Ondine n'avait souhaité la présence de Chloé.

Adrien discutait avec le père de la mariée vivant aux États-Unis et propriétaire d'une compagnie là-bas. Il avait réussit à l'accrocher pour l'entretenir, mais le grand blond avait repérer la chevelure rousse de Nathaniel dans la foule et celui-ci semblait rassembler le courage de parler à Marinette.

Pour éviter cela, il faussa compagnie à l'industriel et arborant son sourire malicieux de ChatNoir, invita la demoiselle à danser. «Mais personne d'autres ne danse!» s'indigna-t-elle.

«Je sais mais comme je voulais désespérément mettre mes mains sur ton corps, j'ai pensé que tu préférerais que je t'invite à danser plutôt que de te proposer d'aller folâtrer dans les buissons. J'ai si peu d'occasions de te voir, je déteste perdre une seule minute loin de toi alors que tu pourrais être dans mes bras.»

«Adrien, j'étais en train de réfléchir, je me disais qu'il existait peut-être un moyen pour qu'on soit ensemble, qu'on habite ensemble, je veux dire. Je ne sais pas lequel mais on pourrait chercher une solution.»

Adrien cessa de se balancer sur ses hanches au son de la musique mais garda ses mains sur sa taille.

«On ne pourrait pas se voir beaucoup plus mais au moins on dormirait dans le même lit enfin, si-si tu veux que ce soit comme ça.» poursuivit-elle.

Il captura ses lèvres en un baiser sonore avant de répondre. «Oh oui! Je te veux dans mes bras chaque nuit, dans ma douche chaque matin, même l'idée que nos rôties partagent le même grille-pain me brûle le cœur.»

«Hé! Doucement avec les jeux de mots! Mais il y aurait une condition par contre, j'entame ma dernière session et je vais avoir besoin de me concentrer, on va devoir être raisonnables et tu devras me laisser étudier. De toute façon, ce que je te propose c'est de venir habiter avec mes parents et moi, alors, ça devrait un peu calmer tes ardeurs amoureuses.»

«Tout pour plaire à ma déesse!» Il reprit ses lèvres pour ensuite la faire swigner sur les airs soft-rétro qui résonnaient non loin.

La chanson suivante fut plus calme et il en profita pour la reprendre contre lui. «As-tu pensé à ce que tu feras après tes examens?» Il était tout rouge et n'osait même pas la regarder dans les yeux tant il était intimidé.

Elle s'arrêta de danser, rouge également. «Je pensais, j'espérais que tu serais toujours d'accord pour que je travaille avec toi.» Il tourna son regard vers elle. Elle était rouge, délicate et délicieuse à regarder. Il la souleva dans les airs pour la serrer contre lui. «Bien sûr. Absolument. Je n'attends que ça.» Il déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de la déposer par terre. «T'avoir près de moi, toute la journée et toute la nuit? C'est un rêve qui devient réalité. Tu accepterais de partager un bureau avec moi? Pas question que des murs nous séparent. Je veux pouvoir te regarder toute la journée.»

«Et bien, ça promet pour l'efficacité!» rigola-t-elle.

«Tu oublie que puisqu'il nous suffit d'un regard pour nous parler on gagnera du temps de cette façon.» pointa-il.

On les appela ensuite pour les photos. Les filles de la classe firent sensation et récoltèrent des tonnes de sifflement avec Ondine au centre dans sa robe blanche, Alix en Costard et les jolies robes d'été des filles, toutes plus mignonnes et colorées les unes que les autres.

Cette ancienne classe était si soudée qu'ils se considéraient tous comme une grande famille. Et aujourd'hui, ils célébraient le mariage de deux d'entre eux. Ondine était l'une d'entre elles.

Durant la photo des garçons, ils s'étaient entendus pour essayer d'être le plus sérieux et digne possible. Mais les filles les avaient entendus se concerter et se placèrent derrière le photographe pour les déconcentrer envoyant des clins d'œil, des sourires et des baisers soufflés. Les garçons étaient de plus en plus rouges mais tenaient bon et Alix décida de mettre le paquet. Rassemblant les filles en aparté, elles établirent un plan de bataille dans lequel elles envoyaient Marinette sur l'avant.

Celle-ci s'éclaircie la voix dans son point pour attirer l'attention comme si elle allait prononcer un discours. Mais elle fit deux ou trois pirouettes révélant ses jambes qui se terminèrent par une pose très Ladybug, se retournant sur son épaule pour les regarder alors qu'ils pouvaient voir à la fois sa chute de rein et ses yeux provocants. Avec un parfait synchronisme, les filles avaient toutes prit la même pose qu'elle.

Les hommes qui ne s'écroulèrent sous l'intimidation, ne purent se retenir de s'écrouler de rire. Victoire pour les filles!

Ce qui déclencha une guerre des sexes faite de défis et de séduction. Tous se tournèrent naturellement vers Max pour tenir les comptes, Alya pour prendre des photos-souvenirs, Nino pour mettre de l'ambiance et vers Alix, Kim, Ondine, Adrien et Marinette pour mener la bataille. Mais personne ne s'attendaient à voir Juleka s'imposer dans le domaine de la séduction.

Ils s'entassèrent autour de trois tables qu'ils avaient réunit pour souper ensemble tout près de la table d'honneur.

Selon la tradition qu'ils avaient établie lors du premier mariage auquel ils s'étaient réunit, celui d'Ivan et Mylène, les discours et la taquinerie n'en finissaient pas et les autres invités en redemandaient. Mais le groupe était pressé de foncer sur la piste de danse, pour n'en débarquer que plusieurs heures plus tard après que tout le monde ait dansé avec tout le monde.

On fit ensuite jouer les mariés à un jeu où ils étaient dos à dos pour savoir s'ils se connaissaient bien et on proposa ensuite de placer Adrien et Marinette sur la sellette. Gêné, il répondit sans trop réfléchir de garder cela pour leur propre mariage.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Marinette se retrouve seule avec quelques adolescentes sur la piste à attendre le bouquet de la mariée. Lorsqu'elle demanda s'il s'agissait d'un message, elle eu un très fort et unanime 'oui' en retour.

«On vous regarde vous tourner autour dans cette ambiance électrique depuis _neuf_ ans. C'est assez le feu d'artifice! Si vous ne vous caser pas, j'entame un recours collectif.» les menaça Alya et tout le monde approuva.

Quand Adrien demanda à Alya ce qu'il lui devait pour avoir convaincu Marinette de vivre et travailler avec lui, elle lui demanda son billet de train pour aller faire la patrouille à sa place.

Reconnaissant, il lui paya également un autre billet-cabine, lui demandant de revenir assister au déjeuner du lendemain dont il ne voulait pas la priver.

Elle partit peu après pour Paris et Adrien entraîna Marinette vers leur chambre d'hôtel.

La porte fermée, elle fut plus rapide que lui pour l'y coincer. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent avant même de s'être chercher. Il pensa avoir été assez subtil pour dégrafer sa robe sans qu'elle ne le voit mais, il resta stupéfait quand il vit qu'elle avait réglé le cas de son pantalon. En fait, il ne le remarqua que lorsqu'elle attrapa son sexe pour le caresser de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

Il était déjà tellement dur entre ses doigts. Et nulle part ailleurs. Il appuya sa tête contre son épaule un instant pour reprendre son souffle puis tomba à genoux au sol pour embrasser la pointe de son escarpin. Cela tira une réaction de surprise à Marinette. Il continua de la caresser de sa langue se remontant sur la jambe gainée de soie rouge.

Lorsque son visage passa sous la robe et sur la cuisse, elle s'appuya à la porte en anticipant ce qui allait suivre. Et elle ne fut pas déçue. Les mains d'Adrien s'agrippèrent à ses hanches pour la coincée solidement, sa bouche seul parcourue doucement son entre-jambe. Commençant par des baisers un peu partout, sa langue entra en action lorsqu'il eut retiré le dessous qu'il empocha dans sa veste. Malgré sa grande taille, il réussit à se placer de la bonne façon pour la pénétrer de sa langue. Il en profita pour caresser l'intérieur de sa féminité du bout des doigts. Lorsqu'elle eut joui deux fois de suite contre ses lèvres, il se redressa pour l'aider à se débarrasser de tous leurs vêtements avant de s'étendre sur le lit. Ce lit n'attendait qu'eux pourquoi ne pas en profiter? Parce qu'il y avait aussi ce balcon sous les étoiles et donnant sur la mer. Plus tard, se promirent-ils, ils la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

Comme ils n'avaient pas de condom, ils débattirent quelques instants s'il devait aller en chercher. Marinette lui répondit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Que si la vie en décidait ainsi, elle était prête à avoir un enfant avec lui mais qu'elle préférerait tout de même attendre quelques mois si possible. Adrien voulait tout, tout de suite mais comprenait que Marinette veuille attendre quelques temps. Ils n'étaient même pas ensemble le matin même et même pas encore complètement ensemble. Si seulement elle acceptait de l'épouser!

Marinette avait en fait le désir secret et bien égoïste d'arriver sublime et avec un joli ventre plat dans sa robe de mariée. Oh, si seulement ce moment de leur vie pouvait se dépêcher d'arriver! De plus, elle attendait depuis neuf ans de véritablement être avec lui, pouvait-elle savourer ce moment quelques mois en toute intimité?

Elle était tellement heureuse d'être avec lui. Elle décida de lui montrer en lui retournant la faveur qu'il lui avait faite. Elle attrapa son membre avec la bouche et donna quelques caresses de la langue. Adrien eu une réaction plutôt vive.

«Si tu continu comme ça, nous n'en profiterons pas longtemps. On a toute la nuit devant nous. Je te promets que je te laisserai faire comme tu veux plus tard, mais s'il-te-plaît, soit tendre avec moi. Je suis un grand sensible.»

Rigolant un peu de son plaidoyer qui lui donnait juste envie de reprendre la caresse plus férocement, elle opta finalement pour s'asseoir sur lui. Bien installée sur son sexe énorme, elle resta de longues minutes à le regarder dans les yeux sans bouger. Puis, elle tortilla doucement son bassin et il prit cela comme un signal. Une de ses mains descendit vers son entre-jambes pour lui donner du plaisir à nouveau et l'autre chercha la pointe dressée d'un sein avec son pouce.

Il la ramena plus près de lui et captura le sein avec les lèvres. Il commença aussi à se mouvoir en elle. De longues minutes plus tard, elle se pencha sur lui pour prendre son éjaculation dans le fond de sa gorge.

Respirant très fort, il la guida vers le balcon.

De se relever si tôt après l'orgasme qu'elle avait eu juste avant fit tourner la tête de Marinette. Il l'appuya contre la balustrade et la serra contre lui. Ses mains étaient partout et augmentèrent encore son état d'euphorie.

Puis, il se calma et prit calmement sa bouche en orientant sa tête pour approfondir le baiser. Le baiser dura longtemps et se fit de plus en plus suave. À un moment, Marinette réalisa que le sexe d'Adrien était redressé depuis quelques temps et qu'il n'avait pas modifié le baiser pour autant.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à la balustrade et plaça un pied sur un pot de fleur à proximité, glissant la main entre ses cuisses, elle guida sa virilité en elle. Elle sentit ses muscles bouger d'eux-mêmes pour s'adapter à sa taille lorsqu'il s'enfonça d'un coup pour aller taper au fond de son ventre. Lui tirant un cri étouffé par un gémissement.

Il la travailla encore et encore faisant monter son plaisir et lui offrant un nouvel orgasme. Elle ne contint alors plus ses envies et se retourna pour prendre en bouche son membre puissant. Il appuya ses avant-bras contre la balustrade pour ne pas se retrouver au sol. Il adorait vraiment sa façon de s'occuper de lui. Toute en gentillesse et en taquinerie rien de trop osé mais plutôt si innocente.

Tout deux respirèrent très fort lorsqu'Adrien jouie dans sa bouche. Du coin d'un œil entrouvert, il la vit se toucher délicatement. Et réalisa pour la première fois à quel point le fait de contrôler son plaisir pouvait être excitant pour elle.

Il la souleva sous les bras pour l'asseoir sur la balustrade et s'amuser à faire tous ce qu'il voulait avec ses seins.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent d'autes invités du mariage revenir à l'hôtel, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour sur la plage. Elle ne lui permit de porter que son pantalon de toile sur son sous-vêtement et elle-même n'enfila qu'une sortie de piscine qu'on portait habituellement sur un maillot de bain et qui était plutôt transparente.

Durant toute la marche, il joua avec les multiples rubans décorant le haut du vêtement. Lorsqu'elle le taquina pour son attitude de chat. Il glissa la main sous le vêtement et la plaça directement sur son derrière remuant à chacun de ses pas. Le contact les excitait tout les deux et ils prolongèrent la marche dans le simple but d'en profiter.

Il fut le premier à lâcher prise et à la faire s'allonger sur le sol. Le pantalon légèrement baissé, il s'enfonça immédiatement en elle, la trouvant humide de plaisir anticipé. Ils firent l'amour une troisième fois puis elle s'endormie sur le sable comblée comme ça ne lui était jamais arrivé du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne.

Il resta réveillé plus longtemps, heureux de la regarder dormir. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle ne se réveillerait plus avant le matin, il la porta sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à la chambre.

Au matin, un déjeuner réunit toute la bande calme et heureuse sur le balcon de leur hôtel. La table croulait sous les rires et Marinette aurait tout aussi bien pu y assister assise sur les genoux d'Adrien tellement elle était collée contre lui. Elle ne s'en sépara que pour sauter au cou de sa meilleure amie. Seule manière qu'elle trouva pour exprimer son bonheur. Alya pleura des larmes de joie à sa place.

Elle accepta de suivre Adrien au manoir pour y dîner ce soir-là et pour discuter du genre de résidence qu'ils pourraient choisir. Adrien ne vivait pratiquement plus que dans son ancienne chambre maintenant. Le reste de la maison était vide à l'exception de la cuisine qu'il utilisait peu. Adrien ne pouvait se permettre un loyer élevé, il devait encore payer les taxes sur ce piège dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser pas plus que Marinette qui était encore étudiante.

Elle s'aventura dans les couloirs déserts réfléchissant à la situation. « Ce qu'il te faudrait,» suggéra-t-elle lorsqu'il vint la retrouver. « Ce serait quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à faire de l'histoire du Papillon. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas en France lorsque ça s'est passé et qui veut venir habiter ici et qui a l'argent nécessaire pour te l'acheter. L'histoire du Papillon fait maintenant partie de notre culture mais ça n'a pas affecté le monde entier. La culture Rom adore les grosses maisons.»

«…Les américains aussi! Peut-être que le beau-père d'Ondine pourrait m'orienter vers des agences immobilières aux États-Unis.»

«Je crois qu'en fait, lui-même et la mère d'Ondine cherchent une occasion de revenir près d'elle.»

«Je lui passe un coup de fil demain matin! Tu as faim? Le repas est prêt.»

Le lendemain, au premier cours de Marinette, elle prit conscience qu'elle n'était plus la même personne que le vendredi lorsqu'elle avait assisté au cours du matin. La professeure leur présenta alors les consignes de leur travail final pour la session. Le projet était libre mais ils devaient visés la perfection dans la réalisation puisque beaucoup de recruteurs examineraient ce travail pour considérer une embauche.

Bien sûr Marinette n'avait plus à se faire de soucis pour un futur emploi mais elle avait envie de se surpasser avec un projet vraiment motivant.

Elle commença à y rêver. Il y aurait de la dentelle, du blanc, beaucoup de blanc. De rubans rouges vermillon, des perles vertes péridots et un voile assortie. Elle avait déjà des chaussures qui feraient sensation mais devait aussi penser à la jarretière.


End file.
